The Reality Glich
by musicdreams31
Summary: Four girls Kali, Ashley, Riley, and Maleya fool around in their yard when suddenly they enter the world of minecraft. Will they survive?
1. Chapter 1

Once there was four people fooling around in their backyard, their names were Ashley, Kali, Riley, and Maleya. They saw this weird structure in their backyard suddenly appear. "What do you think it is?" Asked Kali. "I don't know?" Replied Riley. Then Ashley and Maleya had their "lightbulb" faces on. "Oh no! They have their light bulb faces on. What do you think it is?" Asked Kali. "Well if im not stupid, which im not, i would say it looks like something from minecraft!" Replied Ashley. "ITS A NETHER PORTAL! Should we go through it?" Asked Maleya. Then at the same time the other 3 girls all screamed"NO!" "If it is anything like the nether portal in minecraft then we are all doomed!" Yelled Riley. But before the three girls could stop Maleya, she jumped through the portal. Maleya! Maleya, where did you go!" Shouted Ashley. "In here! Check it out guys!" Replied Maleya. So all the girls jumped through the portal at the same time. Then BOOM! An explosion went off! Then all the girls freaked out. "What was that?" Asked Kali. "I don't know lets get outta here!" Yelled Riley. "Wait! Guys, where is the portal?" Asked Ashley. "Oh no! Maleya, what did you do! Your curiosity is really annoying sometimes!" Said Kali. "Sorry, I just really love minecraft and exploring." Replied Maleya. Then they heard some noises, like cows and other minecraft animals. "Whoa! We are in the game minecraft!" Shouted Kali. "Told you!" Replied Maleya. "Wait what's that sound?" Asked Riley. It's probably just the wind." Replied Ashley. "BOO!" Yelled Dalton. "AAAAAHHHHHHH!" Screamed all the girls. Dalton dropped to the ground laughing. "Oh calm down! It's just Dalton, you know Detonator Dude." Said Maleya. "Oh, well hey dude!" Said Ashley. "YOU ALMOST MADE ME PEE MY PANTS!" Yelled Riley. "Actually he didn't, you can't pee in minecraft." Replied Ashley. "Oh just shut up!" Replied Riley. "Anyways, I pretty much know my way around this part of the world so maybe I can show you guys around this area and I have have enough beds to let you sleep at my house." Said Dalton. "Okay, lead the way tour guide!" Said Ashley. When they got to the village they were amazed. In the xbox version of minecraft there were no trading posts. "So, how long have you been trapped here Dalton?" Asked Maleya. "Well for you guys 5 years, for me about 2 and a half. See the time here is half of a year of regular years. So when I came some villagers helped me out." Replied Dalton. "Cool! So how do we get outta here?" Asked Kali. "Really? You want to leave now! We just got here and you want to leave?!" Yelled Maleya. "Maleya, calm down! she just doesn't like, well she is hungry and when Kali is hungry she gets grumpy." Replied Ashley. "Well thanks Ash!" "No problem anytime." Replied Ashley. "Well what do you guys want to do while we are trapped here?" Asked Riley. "I can teach you the ways of living in minecraft." Replied Dalton. "Well back to my question, when can we get out of this world?" Asked Kali. "There is just one teeny tiny problem, um...Kali is it? I haven't found a way yet." Replied Dalton. "WHAT! My family will be freaking out!" Screamed Kali. "No they won't you spent the night at Ashley"s house and then the time froze in reality." Said Dalton. "Cool!" Said Ashley. Secretly Dalton had a crush on Kali and Ashley. He couldn't make up his mind but he loved Ashley more. As night time fell they all went to bed after eating soup for dinner.


	2. Chapter 2

So the next day they went to chop wood. "Here is your guys's stone axes." Said Dalton to the 4 girls. "Thanks, I will go find an oak tree." Replied Ashley. "She already knows how to chop wood?" Asked Dalton. "Haven't you ever played with Ashley? She pretty much only plays minecraft." Replied Kali. Then all of the sudden a screen popped up. "Whoa! What was that?" Asked Maleya. "Oh, someone is inviting you to a party or game." Replied Dalton. "When you are trapped in the game people think you are still in reality. So they can invite you to stuff and you can play it. In minecraft you can transfer worlds or if you are invited to another game that you had in reality, you can trade for a the villagers." Said Kali. So Maleya opened it with her mind. "Oh its my friend freebuilder." Said Maleya. "Well before you want anyone to see this world I better get some cobblestone and supplies and you can build a nice house next to mine for the 4 of you." Said Dalton. "Sounds good to me!" Replied Ashley. "Whoa! Where did you come from?" Asked Riley. "Um reality duh! Oh by the way I have 3 stacks of 64 wood." Replied Ashley. "So, you know how everything works?" Asked Dalton. "Yup!" Replied Ashley. Under her breath Maleya mumbled "Show off." So the 4 girls got to building their house. Within two hours they were done. "Wow! That house is better than mine!" Said Dalton. "Yup! The 4 of us together make a great team. And Ashley and Kali are really great builders." Replied Maleya. "Well, ready to invite Freebuilder?" Asked Dalton. So Maleya sent him the request and he joined. "Hey guys! What's up?" Asked Freebuilder. So Ashley replied "The Sky!". "So...can I see your guys's house?" Asked Freebuilder. So the 4 girls took freebuilder to the house.


	3. Chapter 3

After Freebuilder left the 5 of the friends were left alone. "I will stand on the roof. Since we have bows I can get supplies from Mobs." Said Maleya. "Cool I'll go with you." Replied Ashley. "Oh Ashley, I was hoping you could help me organize the chests. Maleya says you're OCD when it comes to minecraft." Dalton told Ashley. So Kali volunteered to go with Maleya while Ashley and Dalton organize the chests and Riley cooks dinner. Ashley started thinking "why would Dalton do that? He knows I get my anger out by killing stuff in minecraft." So they organized, and by sunrise they were done. "Well, I think could go awhile without any other players in our world." Said Riley. "Agreed. I'm gonna rest, I got hit by an arrow. Thank god for iron armor." Replied Maleya. So Dalton was thinking, "I can't let Ashley get hurt, there are mobs everywhere and she isn't always alert." So when everyone woke up they started doing their assigned jobs from Ashley and Kali. "Thank god for mining, I needed to hit something with a pickaxe." Said Maleya to Dalton and Riley. So as Ashley and Kali were getting wood they heard a horse. "Did you hear that Ashley?" Asked Kali. "I think so, but its not possible unless TU14 came out yesterday." "STOP WHAT YOU'RE DOING AND DROP YOUR WEAPONS!" Yelled a female voice as Maleya, Riley, and Dalton came out of the mine. So the 5 of them dropped their weapons. "Who are you?" Asked Riley with an attitude. "I'm Rachel, I've been trapped here for 8 years." She told them. "Thats longer than Dalton, wow!" Ashley thought. "Ha ha ha! The horse likes me!" Said a giggly Ashley. "Wow, you do have a soft spot for animals." Said Dalton. So the girl said her name is Rachel. "Great! Just what we need another person." Said Maleya. "Hey I know you! Rachel, its me, Dalton!" Dalton and Rachel were neighbors in reality until she disappeared randomly one day. "OMG! Dalton! What are you doing here?" Asked Rachel. "I got stuck here 5 years ago." He replied. When they went inside Ashley was cooking dinner and gave a carrot to the horse. "Well hello! I'm Ashley, what's your name?" Asked Ashley. The the horse said "Kevin!" "AAAAAHHHHHH!" Screamed Ashley.


	4. Chapter 4

"Ashley! What's wrong?" Asked Rachel. "Th-the-the horse! It talked to me!" Replied Ashley. "Ashley, what happened?" Asked Kali.

"I went to feed the horse when… t said its name was Kevin!" Exclaimed Ashley. Ashley knew what her friends were thinking, they thought she was crazy. "I'm not crazy! It's true!" Yelled Ashley. Soon all the villagers gathered around.

"Actually I believe her." Said one villager. "Ha ha ha! You believe her?" Said Rachel. "Yes if what she is saying if true she has the 'gift'" He replied. "Huh?" Asked Dalton. "Oh right, you don't know what it is. It means she can talk to animals." He replied. "So I'm not crazy?" Asked Ashley. "Nope." So the 6 friends went back inside to watch the wolves hunt and run by. "Hey, I just remembered. I have some bones." Said Kali.

So the 6 friends went outside and each tamed a wolf including Rachel. "Hi, whats your name?" Ashley asked the dog."I'm Lily." Said the dog. "Just like my dog back in reality. Her name is Lily and that the others don't have a name." Said Ashley. So Kali, Dalton, Riley, Maleya, Ashley, and Rachel all started playing with their dogs.

"I love you Lily." Ashley told Lily. Then Dalton thought 'I love you Ashley'


	5. Chapter 5

Today is valentines day, so to most people in reality it is the day of loneliness of love. But to Ashley, Dalton, Kali, Maleya, Riley, and Rachel it is just another day in minecraft. So since yesterday they found horses and tamed them, they went out riding today. "Lovely day for riding huh?" Said Rachel. "Ya, did you know it is Valentines day? Thats why all the villagers are happy!" Said Dalton. "Ya, I realized that." Replied Ashley. "Hey Rachel, thanks for getting us horses." Kali told Rachel. "Oh and thanks for giving me Kevin Rachel. We both love riding." Said Ashley. "Your welcome Kali and Ashley. So Dalton, how are you holding up there?" Ashed Rachel. "Ha ha ha! Look at Dalton's expression, it is priceless." Said Riley. Dalton was terrified of horses. He didn't want to go riding until Rachel bribed him with cake. "Um...good. Are we almost there?" Asked Dalton. "Ya, this is really pretty spot isn't it Kevin?" Said Ashley. "Neigh!" "Kevin said yes it is." Ashley translated. So when they got there they were amazed. There were flowers EVERYWHERE! A nice field, and stream. "Wow! This was worth the ride." Said Dalton. So the 6 friends led their horses to a fenced in area. "Neigh!" Said Kevin. "Huh?" Asked the 5 other people. "He said he wants to adventure and eat." Said Ashley. "Ohhhh." Said Riley and Kali. So they stayed a few hours then rode back home. They put the horses in their stables, ate dinner and went to bed.


	6. Chapter 6

After they made it home all the girls found something on their beds, with a note. All 6 notes read, "This will take you back to reality, all you have to do is throw it and you will wake up in your beds, I know that you really want to go home and we found a way.

Sincerely,

The Village."

"Wow. We can go home now, this is, a dream come true!" Exclaimed Kali. So 5 people picked up the pearl and 4 threw it. "Ashley aren't you gonna throw it?" Asked Kali. "Well, I've grown on this place. "I don't really want to leave." Said Ashley. "Oh, but don't you miss your family?" Asked Kali. "Well, yes. But for us time is frozen there. And you don't age in minecraft. You can go, I will help the villagers. And if I kill the ender dragon I will end all mobs on this side of the world." Ashley explained to Kali. "Well then, I'm not going home either. I will stay and help you." So Kali put the pearl in the chest and Ashley's pearl too. "But all you have complained about is wanting to go home." Said Ashley. "I'm not going to let my Best Friend stay in minecraft. I was only nice to Riley and Maleya so I could hang out with you. In that field earlier I realized that I like this place. And I will fight with you. Plus there is no way to get the other 4 back here. And Rachel and Dalton are loving Earth now. We will stay." Said Kali. So Kali and Ashley worked on their house, and killed mobs. Within an hour of light they put together of what they got from killing mobs.

(On earth) "Hey, where is Ashley and Kali?" Asked Maleya. "Ya, I don't see them anywhere." Replied Dalton. "You don't think they wanted to stay? Do you?" Asked Rachel. "Get on xbox! We can invite them to our party!" Said Riley. So Riley got on and invited them to the party and they accepted. "Where are you!? You aren't here!" Yelled Riley. "We decided to stay, We like it here. And time is frozen and we won't age in minecraft." Ashley told them. "And I want to help, we will come back when we are ready, we found out that you won't age when you play with us but, well we can't really explain it but were staying. I know Dalton and Rachel want to stay on Earth because they were here so long. But we are staying." Said Kali. Then the 4 friends hung up. "I can't believe they stayed. I need Ashley's smart ass comments to keep me going." Said Riley. "Me too." Said Maleya.


	7. Chapter 7 Final Chapter

(In minecraft) "I feel really bad for staying. I mean I like it here but I miss Maleya and Riley." Ashley said. "Hang on I'm getting a party invite, from Riley." Kali told Ashley. "I'm really tired of you guys there. I know you are able to get home. And because of that, I am no longer your friend." Riley said then left the party. She deleted us as a friend. "Oh my god, she really meant it." Kali said. "Ya well I guess we can look through their stuff, they won't need it." I told Kali. So we found a whole bunch of diamonds, iron, and gold. We divided it up evenly. Then we took the horses and built a bigger stable. "I think a storm is coming in we better go inside." I told Kali. "Ya lets go to bed anyways. We should stay inside since its mostly me and you and no villagers that know how to fight." Kali told Ashley. But Ashley got a party invite. "Hey Ashley there's sort of something I need to tell you." Dalton told Ashley. "I like you as in like like you. I'm sorry I didn't tell you and you need to come home to the real world." Dalton said. "No Kali and I like it here and plus I think we can survive here now tha-" Ashley stopped talking. "Dalton were coming home" Kali said. "KALI NO!" Ashley screamed but they were already in Ashley's front yard. "Ashley! Your home thank god!" Dalton said. "Ashley! Your back!" Yelled Maleya. "Ya, were back." Ashley replied sadly A year went on and everyone ended up being happy and Riley moved to Tennessee and Dalton and Rachel moved back to California. They played xbox together and were still best friends. 


End file.
